Lily's Sacrifice
by Jadealynn-Earthlight
Summary: Lily sacrifices the thing most dear to any Mother, so the Prophecy will be broken. The only question is: Will it be enough? NOTE: Prophecy is different than Canon Follows some Canon (Up to part of 5th yr.), but not much. Wealthy Weasley Family, DEAD Lucius Malfoy ! Good Bellatrix ? Rating if for safety's sake. :l
1. Questions, Worries, Fears

LILY'S SACRIFICE~ THE BEGINING

* * *

2nd Aug. 12 EDITED

A/N~ If i every edit a story due to my own mistakes i will post it at the top of the chapter that was edited.

ALSO! Thank You to Autumn embers and Petrichor-3 for being the fist to add my story to their Story Alert List-thingys. You Made My Day! Jadea 3's you!

* * *

"Lily! TAKE HARRY AND GO! NOW!" James Potter yelled to his Wife. "I will hold him off!" Lily scooped up her child and speed to the stairs."James! Always remember I love you! Always!" Lily Evans-Potter screamed to her bold, brave, honour-bound husband. 'Remember me, Prongs!"

Lily ran with her only Son, her most precious Gift from the Heavens, so far. As she did so, she thought of the Child she held in her arms, and of the ones she carried within her own Body. Nobody, but, she and Amelia Bones knew of Artemis' and Astarte's existence in her womb. No one... Not even James, the love of her life.

She was upstairs in Harry's room when a loud "Pop" erupted below, disturbing her thoughts. So soon after, she heard a howl, and a bark. It couldn't be! Had Sirius and James defied the Dark Lord, yet again? The next noise she heard was two very distinct thuds. She knew the people to have fallen had to have been in the kitchen and sitting room.

"I wonder what's happening below?" Lily asked to the walls and the innocent child she held. Who had betrayed her and James, and worst yet, Harry? The only one who could was Peter. Anyone who Sirius had told would have forgotten when then switched Secret Keepers.

Who was down stairs besides James? Was James okay? The quick footsteps coming up the stairs answered her questions. At least most of them.

"Lily! Are you okay? Where's Harry?" Sirius asked rapidly. Remus looked somber. "Harry's behind me. Remus it's the Full Moon, what are you doing here? You should be somewhere safe." Lily stated. " No worries, Lils I've taken the Bane, anyway Harry, Prongs, and you are much more important." Remus replied. Lily bit her bottom lip and asked the question she fear the answer to the most.

"Where _is_ James?"

* * *

Author's Note~ Hi! I'm Jadea! This is my very first fanfiction to be published, so **_P__lease_** bear with me. I realize the chapter is very short but, I got really mad trying to figure out how to actually publish this. (FAIL!) I would like to ask for any ideas anybody has for this story. I would most likely take them into account. :) Please, if **_YOU_** would like to review, do so.**_ I PROMISE I WON'T BEG FOR REVIEWS!_** It's much to annoying. THANKS FOR READING! ~Jadea3


	2. Sacrifices, Sacrifices, Sacrifices

***Hey! Jadea! you forgot something last chapter!***

**~What are you talking about, Fred?~**

***I'm not Fred, i'm George. But, that's beside the point. you forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter***

**~No, I did not. i put up there.~**

***You're right you did. But, George and i decided to take it before you posted the chapter.***

**~I KNEW IT! YOU ARE FR-! YOU DID WHAT!?~**

**~*Fred and George walk away, laughing like Bellatrix Lestrange.*~**

**I do not own Harry Potter, J. does. **

* * *

**Okay so I haven't added a new chapter in over two weeks, this is going to change hopefully. I will** **TRY to update at least once a week. But, school is starting up 9th September, so I will most likely be adding _TWO, yes ladies and gents TWO(2) _chapters at a time. And they will be MUCH longer than my first chapter. so, I hope everyone likes this, if not (and if YOU would like) review. But as I said before, not begging. Also, i am looking for a Beta, so if anybody is interested, please ask me about it. Any and all Ideas are welcome, and will hopefully be used. I love taking into account what others like, especially if it will give Me more ideas for myself. But, if you don't have any ask me and I may have some for you. I hope you all enjoy, and if you do (or don't?) tell me why. I am always gonna take my readers thoughts into account, so be nice, but tell me the truth. Blessed Be and READ! READ! READ!~ Jadea *insert heart***

* * *

Chapter Two ~ Sacrifices, sacrifices, sacrifices

Sirius had taken James' body to the Ministry Morgue, for an Autopsy. It had become apparent when Lily came down the stairs that James had not died due to the Killing Curse. He was bleeding profusely from his stomach. Only Lily knew how James had died, and she was never going to reveal what she knew. It was James secret, not hers, so she kept it. Of course she had secrets of her own. And she had sacrifices of her own to make, just like James. Hers was to come into action soon enough. it would be for Harry, Artemis, and Astarte. It would be to safe her children. It would be to change the prophesy, and save everything she loved.

Remus had taken Harry to Dumbledore. And Lily prepared to take the Isis Drought, Arora Bones had brewed for her. As Lily Potter downed the potion, she thought of Her deceased husband, and her soon to be 3 children.

* * *

**_FOUR DAYS__ LATER_**

Lily kissed her newborn Daughters, then quickly handed them over to Amelia Bones. "Saying good-bye should be easier this way," Lily thought to herself. But, it wasn't, in fact it would make her Sacrifice much harder to preform. "It won't be simple," Amelia was saying. But, Lily had already tuned her out. "I am going to make this fast and painless, I just have to do it right." "...Make sure they're well taken care of." Amelia had continued, and snapping back to reality, Lily smiled. "I know you'll do your best, Amelia. I have complete trust in you. I just hope they don 't resent me for doing this." Lily replied lovingly. 'Who do you want as their Godparent? or Parents?" Amelia asked. "How about Remus Lupin?" Amelia, looked as if she was scared of what Lily was going to do to her when she replied, "We can't Lily. He's classified as Dark. If I could change it I would. Yet I can't." "it's fine, just make sure Remus knows what I asked." Lily replied. Suddenly, an alarm went off and Amelia smiled sadly at Lily. "I've got to go. Do you want to say good-bye to them?" Lily shook her head and got up and walked away.


	3. Change The Past

**Hello, I was so so glad to see how many people had read my story I decided to post a new chapter today! Yay! thank you everyone. I appreciate it. I always thought that if I did publish something like this nobody would read it. So thank you very much.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, his friends, adventures, or anything recognizable. Though, I do wish I did. I'll just have to deal with owning the three OCs coming soon.**

* * *

** Chapter 3~ Changing The Past**

**HarryPOV**

**"Bloody Hell! Why can't I catch a Bloody break!?," was the main thought going through my mind. At least until, I saw Sirius falling back wards. It was then I knew it was time.****Time to enact a plan of Great Extremes.**

**A plan that would destroy or make the future. I placed a TempusAltus Ward on my mind. Protecting it from the Time Travel I would be doing after the inspection of Kali. The Goddess of Time and Death. And thus I thought of Samhain 1981. "Tempusreverto!" ****I shouted, everyone stopped and stared at me, just as I sliced my left palm, invoking blood magick. And then a blinding White Light appeared. Exactly how I knew it was to. **

**Kali appeared and called, "Harry James Potter!" Everyone knelt at the beauty they saw, and bowed their heads. Yet, I stood firm as she said, "Ye have asked for Temporary Time Reversal! Ye want me to Reverse Time back to Samhain of 1981! Plentyn Goleuedig, I can see ye are of purest heart, and ask this In Perfect Love And Perfect trust. Ye want only rid My Sisters' worlds of the Evil that condemns it! I shall grant thee this! Have ye placed the required wards?" "Duwies y Amser, I have." "Ye have Thirteen hours to do as ye need. So Mote It Be!"**

* * *

**(When Harry take the Polyjuice Potion, POV becomes Sirius', but has Harry's memories, But through Sirius' "Mouth" so to speak )**

**When I woke Up Everyone was gone and I was ready to drink the double-batch Polyjuice Potion, I'd had Hermione make before we went to the Department of Mysteries. I walked slowly out the door and ran to the Atrium. I used the Floo to get to 13 Rowena Lane Grodric's Hollow. I**

**I knew I'd be able to get there since, Sirius had told me where it was in Third year. I was disguised as Sirius anywho, so it didn't matter. Walking, nervously, I reached the door**** and knocked. I heard footsteps. and soon enough, James, Dad, opened the door. I almost yelled "Dad!" **

**"Hey Padfoot! Come in!" James Said merrily. I walked through the door and saw baby Harry sitting and smiling at me like I was his best friend. Which I supposed I would be when the TempusAltus Spells wore off. I knew Kali counted on me to do as I had prayed It would if she allowed this to happen. I would what was required and much more. much, much more.**

**I sat on the couch next to Lily, and smiled at her when she offered me some tea. "Sure, Lils. i'd love some tea. no milk or sugar though. I believe i'm sweet enough." I laughed and Lily said, 'With that additude of yours I'm not as sure.' "oh that's so funny Lily!' Harry laughed and I picked him up and kissed his forehead. Just then, James arrived with the tea, and we drank it while Harry watched us. Smiling. ****After drinking our tea, and putting Harry to bed I told lily and James the real reason I was there. **


End file.
